


Gorgeous

by Trinsmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But fluff more than anything, Everything has a stupid metaphor next to it, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Stupid fucking metaphors, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinsmy/pseuds/Trinsmy
Summary: 'Why me? Why would she choose me over anyone else? She could have anyone else in the whole world, yet she still chose me.'





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Moments - Tove Lo could fit with this, but the title comes from Gorgeous - Taylor Swift

Her first year in America had been hard on her. It was such a jarring experience, the clash of cultures clear to her. Her brother was taking it way easier than her, showering in what was considered anything American. The fast food, TV shows, music, even the people. He always did have a better grasp when it came to social interactions. It wasn't that she was socially inept, just very awkward. Her accent taking front in most conversations she had with people here. But she was happy, just very happy that they got the opportunity to leave their broken country in a chance to have a better future.   
  
It wasn't that she disliked her country, far from it. But she knew that she had an opportunity in America. Considering her good academic performance, but that wasn't what had brought her here. Her athletic ability was what made her stand out in the eyes of recruiters. Volleyball had been the thing that helped her occupy her mind when everything around her had been too dark to even think about. Her body had gotten fit with it, even if it meant that Pietro and her had to work more hours to fit both of their body's needs. Food was almost a luxury in Sokovia, and seeing Americans waste it so much made something inside her feel tense.   
  
But everything was going nice, Pietro had found a boyfriend, albeit a little older than them, but he was a nice man. Clint had managed to grow on her, at first she had been hesitant, almost expecting for the well established man to be repaid somehow. But he had proven her wrong, making sure to let her know that he truly loved her brother, and she could feel he was sincere about it. After a few months she had concluded that he loved him, like a second brother.   
  
What she hadn't expected was for him to try setting her up with his friend. At the time she hadn't felt she was ready for a relationship, feeling as if she was barely planting both of her feet on the ground and trying to establish herself in life.   
  
But it was in moments like these, that she was thankful for giving in after his insistence to date his friend. At first, she had expected a man, maybe another American to try to sweep her off her feet. Instead, she was met by a beautiful red headed woman, dressed so nice she had felt embarrassment run through her body when she looked down at her lousy blouse and dark pants.   
  
Moments where her head rest on Natasha's lap, the older woman's fingers running through her hair was almost as sweet as the feeling you get when the ocean-y smelling wind blew past your fingertips on a sunset at the beach. Moments where she could feel the heartbeat thump against her face when she lay her head just on the right spot on her chest. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Her insecurities clawed at her from inside, where she had kept them locked up for no one to see. Except, Natasha could see them clearly, even after trying to shield them away from her. Tearing at her skin, almost like a needle piercing soft silk.   
  
Her gaze always had the doubt behind her eyes, the same question running in repeat almost as a broken record player. 'Why me? Why would she choose me over anyone else? She could have anyone else in the whole world, yet she still chose me.' A quiet plea to know what was running through her mind, but it was always met with a knowing smile and a soft kiss on her lips. Sometimes it overwhelmed her how much affection she was given, she had lived most of her life with nothing other than her brother. Romance was not a priority if they didn't have a full meal to eat in months.   
  
Her internal conflict had been interrupted by a soft voice hitting her ears. "I can almost hear you thinking, love. What's going on in that head of yours?" Followed by a tap on her forehead. Opening her eyes to look up from her lap to the beautiful person above her. "Not much, just... remembering things. Not anything important." She whispered out, slowly getting up from the comfortable place on the older woman's legs she stretched and turned to set her gaze onto her. Taking her hands into her own she bit her lip anxiously and sighed, crossing her legs on the large couch they were in. "Nat... why me?" Finally voicing her doubt she let her shoulders relax, still tense in the rest of her body, waiting for an answer.  
  
Soft hands moved to her face, caressing her cheek with tender thumbs, a kiss planted onto her lips making her release a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding in. The lips on her skin slowly moving down to her neck, making her let out a quiet mewl when the redhead sucked on a particular sensitive spot. "Because you are worth more than you think, I like everything about you. The way your nose crinkles as you laugh when I make a bad joke. Your green eyes, when your eyebrows furrow as you read a ridiculously long word, like 'Hyporeflexia'." A giggle bubbled in her chest at the example and she ran a hand through the woman's soft hair, examining a strand between her fingers as the kisses went lower and lower. "Your accent, God, your amazing accent. The same one you've been trying to get rid of, even if there isn't a need to, because it's so beautiful. How you move so gracefully everytime you have a match, thank you for inviting me to every one of them." Moving from her neck she pulled away to look deep into the younger one's eyes "I wish you could see yourself how I see you. You are fucking perfect, Wanda. So fucking perfect that I feel that I'm the lucky one." Standing up she grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom pushing her slowly down onto the bed.  
  
"Let me make you feel how much you're worth." Wanda's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening slightly. "I... yes. But it's my first time, please be gentle." Those words shot deep into Natasha's body, settling into a slow burning fire in her loins. "For you? I'll be the most gentle person you could ever have." She pressed a deep kiss onto her lips, crawling on top of the brunette, running her hands down from her shoulders and taking their place on her waist. A small peck was pressed on the tip of her nose "Your beautiful features, love. Your nose is so cute." Then another one between her eyebrows. "These green eyes, that have seen so much but are still bright, always trying to be positive even if the situation doesn't look good." Running down a hand on her neck she pressed multiple short kisses on it, finally settling on where her neck met her shoulder. "The neck of a perfect woman." Biting slightly before moving on to her collarbone, her hands crawling under her shirt in a quiet move of making her feel cared for. Fingertips brushing against the thin bra she was wearing, before moving down again to pull her shirt off.   
  
Staring down at the object of her affections, Natasha sighed happily and ran her hands on her chest again, gently cupping the brunette's breast with so much sentiment that even Wanda could feel it radiating from her. "Nat, I adore you." Her accent slipping through even more than usual, the older woman smiling down at her before flipping them over so Wanda would be on top. "You have full control of this, you are the one to say how fast we move and what you want me to do. If you don't like something, tell me. I won't get mad." Pressing another kiss on her lips she pulled her closer, putting one leg between the younger woman's.   
  
Wanda's heart clenched at the statement, feeling a sense of comfort start to creep in her, just knowing that she was an equal in this situation made her happy. Hesitantly bringing a hand up to Natasha's chest it hovered before she looked down at her with a weary smile. "Can I touch you?" She was met with a wide smile, a hand pushing hers down to run it down her breast. "I think that's a yes?" She whispered out, grabbing one of Natasha's hands to run it down the side of her hips.   
  
"Of course it's a yes, sweetheart." The redhead quickly ran the hand from her hip to trace the waistband of her skirt, silently asking for permission. A nod from Wanda was enough as she slipped her hand under the clothing and undergarments, running a finger between her folds, basking in the feeling of wetness that she had caused. "Fuck, you're so fucking beautiful." Whispered words melting into the air as it grew lighter with each passing second. When the brunette hid her face in her neck she pulled her back gently. "No, I want to see your face, I want to hear the noises you make." That was greeted by a quiet moan from the other, feeling fingers play with her clit slowly. "I'm sorry if I don't make much noise, I-" letting out a mewl she brought her hands onto Natasha's shoulders to balance herself. "I know it can be a turn off." Her eyes falling shut on their own, feeling worked up just by simple movements. She felt like a teenager, horny and inexperienced. But having Natasha with her, made it all worth it, having that guidance and that pure unfiltered affection was mesmerizing.   
  
Natasha smiled, before slipping in a finger watching carefully for any signs of discomfort on her face. "Nothing you do is a turn off for me, love. Everything about you is perfect. Your moans drive me mad." Pulling her down, she carefully started biting her neck, pressing another finger in before curling them to try to find the perfect spot were Wanda would be a shivering mess. Quiet moans were chirping in the air, almost like songbirds singing in the dead of night. Moving her lips up her neck, she gently bit her earlobe and whispered "Let go. I'll catch you." Wanda just shook at the sudden feeling of release hit her for the first time in her life. Quivering over her, gripping her shoulders tightly as she let out a long mewl of pleasure. Slumping slightly against Natasha's body, as she came down from the high. "I love you. I love you so much." She whispered before even noticing she had actually said it out loud. The older woman's smile grew wide and she pulled her hand away, wrapping both of her arms around her. "You don't know how happy I am to hear those words. I love you too."   
  
Resting her face on her neck, Wanda sighed content and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't like when people say I'm only with you for money, or for other reasons." It seemed like a good time to let her insecurities out. "And sometimes, I ask myself why if you could have anyone else, why would you choose me." Fingers ran through her hair as she voiced her concerns, trying to keep her calm. "It's not a matter of having anyone else, it's you. I love you, and I will make sure to make you see yourself through my eyes. You belittle yourself too much, darling. You are worth so much more than what other people think of you or our relationship." 


End file.
